Love Potions, Professor Delacour
by aPpLeZ-yZ
Summary: Fleur Delacour returns as a Potion Master in Hogwarts and had to deal with Hermione Granger, who deprives all her happiness from the blonde's frustrations, while the veela within, seems more smitten with the brunette's every movements.
1. Chapter One

**Love Potions, Professor Delacour**

Chapter One

The piercing rays of the sun colored the exterior walls of this castle, located in the Northern part of England, upon the smooth texture of ivory skin and long silvery-blonde locks, the scowl of her face reflects the tremors in her heart.

The scenery that she looks beyond appears grayish and gloomily, when was the last time she felt this way? Heaving a sigh agony, she adjusted her focus back into the room and landed softly near the fireplace, a patch of the parchment was burning which she had ridiculously dumped in earlier.

The only answer to her uneasiness is that she's back at Hogwarts once again but this round, it's all for a different reason, she's here to share her knowledge to eligible witches and wizards but more indirectly, it's to face the biggest problem in her heart.

Hermione Granger.

Those muddy-brown eyes that she had trapped in during the days of the Triwizard Tournament, and she could still remember vividly how much she hates Hogwarts, the weather was smoggy, while the English-breeds were so put-off and sulky.

But only the brunette puts on a passion that emits the roaring veela within her, as much as she hates to admit her feelings towards the younger woman, as much as she couldn't deny those overwhelming emotions.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she got up from her seat, dusting the imperceptible dust off her working robe, she makes her way towards the Great Hall for the morning ceremony.

She found an empty spot beside the Transfiguration Professor, gracing herself to the seat; the older woman greeted her with a warm smile "Good morning Professor Delacour, did you had a good rest last night?"

Caught off-guard, Fleur manages to return a soft grin "Good morning Professor McGonagall, I had a wonderful sleep, thank you for asking".

"Very well, I hope you will have a wonderful time teaching Potions, seventh-years are known to be very tactless" Minerva chuckled sheepishly.

Fleur looks on in disbelief, just after the war, everybody seems more relax and comfortable with their environments, yet this happiness seems so short-lived "Oui, I hope so too… and I'm so ready for the challenge".

"You will do just fine" Minerva gave another warm chuckle.

Their conversations ended just in time with the headmaster's speech, scanning through the crowd, Fleur was caught eye-to-eye with the brunette of her dreams, seated in between her childhood mates, while listening intensively to the boring speech.

It's only been three years since they last met and Fleur could easily trace the curves of that woman, golden-brown locks appears less-brushy and chocolate-orbs seems more alive and focus.

The thumping of her heart, reminds her, the simple necessity of breathing, the blonde felt as though airs were suck out of her lungs, unbelievable yet so intriguing.

No words went in as the sumptuous breakfast ended, all she knows Hermione had gave her a look, nobody could fathom.

Dispersing from the crowds and masking her cold attitude on, the blonde walks her way up to the fourth level of the West Tower.

"Good morning class, I hope you had a good breakfast and we shall start our lesson, no talking, no stupid questions, and thank you" Fleur instructed as soon as she steps into the class.

One irritating scowl throws her way as she turns around, ignoring that unnecessary glance, Fleur begins her lesson with a boring look.

"We will be brewing some wicked stuff today, so grab your silvery-cauldron and follow the instructions on page two, Baneberry Potion, could anyone tell me what is it?" Fleur poses her question.

The brunette's hand shoots up in the air and Fleur resists the urge to shut her out but the veela in her is doing the exact opposite "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Baneberry is magical poison, though its effect and mass destructive are unknown, it could still kill, it comes from the berries of the plant itself" Hermione respond with a sneer.

"_That is why I hate her; she's awfully stubborn and arrogant"_ Fleur remarked in her thoughts _"Shut up… I like her and that's enough"_ The veela retorted with its tongue leap out.

"Brilliant answer, two points to Gryffindor, now, the main ingredients to making this potion is Deadlyius and Baneberry, but be cautious while touching the berries, it will…" Fleur's words were interrupted even before she could breathe out the next word.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Fleur impatiently mutters.

"Professor, why do we have to brew such harmful substance? Couldn't we brew something less harmful?" Hermione retorted with a straight look.

Fleur appears irritated while glaring at the younger woman "And what potion do you suggest is less harmful, Ms. Granger?"

"Calming Draught? Do you wish for accidents to happen under your care?" Hermione rebuked.

"Calming Draught? In case you have forgotten, Ms. Granger, NEWTs is that close even before you could Apparate, do you still want Calming Draught as your seventh-year assignments?" Fleur felt her bones are smashing with the heat in her skin.

"Fine… you are the Professor, I have no rights to give my thoughts" Hermione continues after a prolonged second, while the class eyes at them in amusement.

"Sigh… class, let's continue and please, no more interruptions" Fleur gave up after the scene was making her hair standing on both ends.

"Mix your cauldron by the end of the lesson, remember the darker the color, the more it could shatter you skin, so please carry on" The blonde continued after a second of silence.

Throughout the lesson, the brunette didn't throw her a single glance and just enjoying the peace melting in her heart while Fleur looks on in disgust _"You said you love her, but look at how she treated me earlier on"._

"_Stop being a meek, can't you see the passion in her eyes? It's melting my heart; do you think I should brew a love potion for her?" The veela giggles sheepishly._

"_Please give me a moment while I curse myself, what love potion are you talking about? Haven't you gotten enough of her fiery tantrum?" Fleur retorted._

"_Fleur oh Fleur… how are you going to fall in love if you don't see the best in her?" The veela mocked._

"_Whatever…"_

"Professor, I'm done with my potion" A small voice spoke up and broke whatever the veela wanted to retort back.

Shadowing a light frown, Fleur makes her way to the Hufflepuff table "Black in color, Ms. Ellie? Haven't I mentioned about monogamy-colored? Perhaps you should try again, remember its two berries and one mixing of the Deadlyius".

"Yes Pro-ofessor" The trembling voice replied.

The class ended swiftly and Fleur handed out their daily assignment "I have seen most of the cauldrons and I have to say, it's pretty disappointing to see black-colored everywhere, so your assignment for today is to explain where and what have gone wrong in your Potion mixing, and remember I want full details".

The class growl in soft whimpers and Fleur just ignores flatly.

"Professor" The voice jerks out while making her way down the moving staircase.

The blonde stops in her tracks and turn to face the disturbing call.

"Ms. Granger…? A pleasure to see you, how could I help you?" Fleur smiles inwardly.

"Most of us had our potion brewed black, shouldn't you be correcting where we have gone wrong?" Hermione scoffs.

"Really Ms. Granger? Should I take the test for you too? NEWTs doesn't have me, it only has you and yourself, so perhaps it's time to reflect where it went wrong" The blonde gritted her teeth.

"How am I wasting my time with you?" Hermione mumbles and Fleur could hear it loud and clear.

"Because I'm your Professor, and don't act smart with me" Fleur rebuked hotly.

"Plus, like I said, black isn't the deadliest color" The older woman continues.

"So which is?" The shorter woman solicits.

"Red is the color for death".

"Strange, red is not my deadliest color, green is…"

"Funny… so is mine…" Fleur agreed with a small smirk.

The brunette gasps in horror.

"_See, how much you enjoy her company, I know you will fall for her one day"_ The veela reasoned while Fleur was lying comfortably on the bed.

"_Just because she could argue with me, with no strings attached, that doesn't mean I will fall for her, its two different matters, veela"_ Fleur snaps.

"_Yea yea… whatever you say, Fleur Delacour"._

As darkness finally consume their arguments into sleeping mode.

"_Good morning, Ms. Arrogant"_ The voice within woke her up.

The morning lights blinds her vision as she lifted her eyes, for once, she really wish she is not quarter-veela, that creature within just couldn't keep its mouth shut.

"_I heard that, now get up and be ready for class"_ The creature purred.

"_Why the hell are you so excited on a Tuesday morning? Are you crazy?"_ Fleur got up and makes her way to the washroom for a quick morning routine.

"_Because I'm excited as you are to see Ms. Granger"._

"_For once, I'm not excited as you are, we don't share the same thoughts, so please don't put us both together"._

"_Bugger"_ The ferocious creature sneers.

Fleur rolls her orbs with obvious movements, maybe the deepest part of her heart does actually have feelings for the younger woman, perhaps it's still not the time for them pursue in any relationships.

She's still fresh from a legal separation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Love Potions, Professor Delacour**

Chapter Two

Marriage became a shaky affair to her, despite of her short-term commitment to Bill Weasley, surely he was a wonderful man during their courting days but that was a sham to lure her into his trap.

Her days in Shell Cottage seems so outnumbered, from trivial arguments for not picking up after him to serious cases of him pressing his passion in other women's core center, and that was the last straw Fleur had with him, she slammed the divorce paper in his face and seals off their marriage altogether.

She thought she would never fall for another, until the lovely brunette came into her life and turns it upside down, she just wishes she could go on loving without obligations.

But instead she packs up her bags and went home; the days back home were lonely and freaky, to keep her mind of daily events, she took up a contracting job at the French Ministry, but still that didn't satisfy her, and in a short span of weeks, a letter from Hogwarts flew into her mail address.

The headmaster is very much aware of her situation, so he posted a letter for the position of a Potions Master, explaining that Professor Fitch is retiring for his old-age, and that the school requires a new Professor.

Just after weeks of negotiations and considerations, she finally lands back in Northern England.

Her school life begun moderately peaceful, even though the thralls were working very effectively against school-boys but everything came to a sudden halt as she has been informed by the deputy headmistress that Hermione Granger, the heroine is returning to Hogwarts as a seventh-year student and will be seating in her class.

Her already-sleeping heart arose at the mere sight of the gorgeous savior, there were traces of awkward blushing and flushing whenever they come into contact and she knew she's finally back for good, even though the younger woman shows no sign of returns.

"_Fleur, will you just get over it? Wouldn't it seems to blissful to have that woman in your arms forever?"_ The veela probed.

"_Sometimes you don't need to love somebody by possessing them, it's more than fine to see them happy"_ The taller blonde responded.

"_You are nuts, you don't need to lose somebody to prove that you love them so, Fleur, Hermione is a brilliant woman, aren't you at least tempted to win her over? Is it because of Bill, you just couldn't seem to let him go"_ The veela continues.

"_Veela, I'm over that bastard, we are not going back together anymore and furthermore he is busy poking into other women affairs"_ Fleur reasoned with a fiery of temper.

"_Fleur…."_

"_Non… I need some time, please"_.

"_Fine, if that's what you want"_.

But there wasn't anything she wanted; Hermione has taken everything away from her, leaving her to die alone, yet the loneliness is slowly eating up her heart, she felt her head dizzied out and accumulated defenses are starting to worn out.

"Excuse me, Professor Delacour but you are stepping on my robe" A cold and dominating voice interrupted her thoughts.

Eyeing down to the ground, she lifted her feet off the herms of the brunette's robe "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to".

The younger woman scowls "Its okay, we are so used to your unintended attitude".

Ocean-blue orbs turn frosty-midnight blue upon the insults "Ms. Granger, perhaps a detention with me would help to educate your respects towards your Professors, you will report into my office, starting from tonight for the entire week".

"What?" Hermione widens her eyes in disbelief.

Your manner, Ms. Granger, or perhaps two weeks with me would help to make you change better, now do you want that?"

"No, Professor Delacour".

Fleur danced beneath in victory, that was a easy battle, she hasn't expect Hermione to be put in place with a detention slapped against her reputation, the younger woman hung her head low in guilt while the veela within, sighed with sympathy.

"_Do you mind? What was that for?"_ The taller blonde queried her creature.

"_What was that for? I think you are a crazy woman, and I seriously hope Hermione doesn't fall for you because if she does, she would be the one suffering and not you"_ The veela mutters before settling down at the corner of the blonde's heart, silently protesting.

The overwhelmed silence grew in Fleur's heart as she begins her lesson "Class, please grab your cauldron and turn to page eight, we will be brewing Gregory's Unctuous Unction, so a little bit of history, during the 1100 B.C, there lived a medieval wizard named Gregory the Smarmy, who conjured this Potion to worm his way through King Richard's trust".

"But so as to say, the Unctuous Unction isn't a poison and this Peaceful Draught would be yours if anyone could tell me the exact effects of the Unctuous Unction" Fleur challenges aloud while holding the tiny bottle, filled with turquoise-blue liquid.

Four hands rose in the air as Fleur planted her glances along the carving of the beautiful brunette, who is seen ignoring her presence and any eyes contact, Fleur resisted the urge to sigh for being such an idiot.

"Ms. Granger, perhaps you would like to enlighten the class with your understanding of this potion" Fleur queries patiently.

Hermione pulls up her glimpse, taking in a shaky breathe before responding "It actually causes the drinker to believe that, whoever had given them the potion, was their best friend, in relevant cases, the fraud Smarmy to King Richard".

Fleur lets out a rare and charismatic smile before returning to her cold self "Impressive, Ms. Granger, as promised, this Peaceful Draught is yours to keep, though I have to say it would come in handy for you".

The class lets out soft chuckles and the brunette puffed away in frustration, while Fleur's heart skipped a beat as she notices the disgusted expression on the younger woman's lovely face.

Fleur had came to realize that it's harder to lose one's heart than to win one's heart, and even after years of balancing a wild life and having herself killed during the Triwizard Tournament and on current cases, is the bitter look on Hermione's face.

Fleur had never imagined herself insulting the brunette's intelligence, or even anything about her, yet from the focused expression to her determined behavior could set the blonde's heart thumping in confusing rhythm.

The taller blonde rubbed her temples as reality falls back into places, and maybe the day, Hermione would love her, is the day Fleur has died from loneliness.

"Please carry on with your mixing, and remember your final scores will be rated based on the emulating of green smokes, thank you" And with that, everyone rushes off to grab the ingredients at the front basket before settling down on their brewing.

Fleur paces round the room before her contacts landed cautiously around the younger woman; the taller blonde rubs the soreness of her neck before walking over Hermione's desk, looking so unfocused of the ingredients she's throwing in.

"Ms. Granger, are yours brewing death potion? Because it is turning white" The taller woman warns gracefully.

Hermione stopped in her actions and stares dumbly at the white-sticky substance in her cauldron.

"Been losing focus, haven't we? Although this isn't highly dangerous but it could still kill if you aren't focusing enough" Fleur reminded while Hermione just continues figuring out her potion.

Fleur gently reaches out for those dainty hands, slightly pulling them away from the ingredients before dragging them to the quiet corner of the classroom.

Their fingers remain locked as they sat down side-by-side, and yet for the first time, the taller woman realizes how fitting their hands are joined together.

"Hermione, ever since I have given you detention earlier on, you have been stoning away, so what's going on with you?" The blonde prompted calmly.

"Nothing, it just reminded me, how much I hate you…."

"_I hate you"_.

Those three words keep drumming heavily against her skull as she skillfully rubs her temples, the voices within keeps repeating like a prayer and the blonde is tempted to brew her anti-pain potion but the idea of growing nightmares in her sleep puts it off.

"_Oh well, look at the pitiful one… this is what you deserve for ruining Hermione's life"_ The veela mocked while Fleur lies comfortably against the back sofa.

"_For your info, she was the one who had ruined my life"_.

"_Well, based on the fact that you have insulted her first, and oh… trust me, this is just only the beginning"_.

The nightlight glows upon the grayish-cemented ground; the golden whispers of the wind outcast the comforting surroundings, while the peacefulness of the atmosphere drives Fleur into madness.

The blonde brews a cup of English tea and grabs the stack of assignment parchments, lying on the coffee table before settling down on the old sofa.

The second ticks by as she marked the parchments with a stern expression, a soft knock on the door broke her concentration; she pushes away the parchments and comforter before opening the creaky door.

"Hermione….?" Fleur wringed in disgust at herself for actually sounding so surprise, but of course the brunette wouldn't be so kind to drop by to see how she's doing, and it did actually sounds more pathetic, thinking in this way.

"Good evening Professor Delacour, I hope I wasn't late" Came the harsh and cruel tone.

"Not at all, please come in, do you need a cup of tea?" Fleur steps aside, to let the younger woman enters her dormitory.

"Professor Delacour, I'm here for my detention, not to have midnight snacks" The mockery tone continues.

The blonde bits her lips inwardly to calm herself down "Of course you are here for detention, but I guess it wouldn't kill to offer you a drink, at least I'm sincere in my actions".

There's no way that the brunette is going to forgive her for what happened earlier on during classes, and even though standing two inches apart of each other, Fleur could still see the boring look on her face.

Just what has she done to deserve all these? It seems like Hermione is the only person to despise the haughty veela within.

"Fine, if that's what you insist" Hermione rebuked.

The silence cuddles them as they sat side-by-side, although most of the time, Fleur was seen staring at the brunette, slowly taking in the essence of her beauty.

Maybe one day, she will be able to fall in love again but until then, it will always serve as a misery.

"It's almost time Professor, I have to go" Hermione mutters as she gathers up her things.

"I see, well… you better get going then, Mr. Flinch would be doing his rounds soon".

"Right then, bye" Hermione finished dumbly and walks out of the room.

Fleur left a tinge of pain rumbling in her chest as she watches Hermione left the dormitory, and it's making her feeling breathless and dizzy.

Love is really finally coming her way.

"_You love her, can't you see?"_


	3. Chapter Three

I'm glad it's finally up again, unfortunately I have broken my left wrist earlier on, anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potions, Professor Delacour<strong>

Chapter Three

It's finally the cue of early Saturday, the glaring sun shone its rays upon the stillness of the room and as compared to the wintry weather for the past few weeks, this was pleasantly heart-warming but unfortunately, no matter how much the sun filled up its warmth, Fleur is nowhere near happy.

She got up groggily for her morning routine before slipping on a comfy black cloak and white turtle-neck full dress and makes her way to the Great Hall and upon arrival, only to realize a handful of students had settled in for breakfast but she pays no heed to them as one typical brown-locks woman caught her dead-on attention.

Engrossed in her Advanced Magic reading, Fleur mindfully watches the younger woman places a toast into her mouth, chewing with constant movements before pausing briefly to swallow her food.

Fleur watches on in amazement, not realizing Hermione was done with her breakfast and is currently glancing in her direction, she shies away from the return glance and felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

But she didn't mind, even if the whole world were to know, the quarter-veela was embarrassed because as long as she knows Hermione is returning her affections.

"Fancy seeing you on a Saturday morning, Professor Delacour, are you running some errands or sending out your owl posts?" A low pointed voice acknowledges her presence behind her, giving her a fright.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Fleur greeted politely as her head turns back.

She felt weird to sound that surprise but who could blame her? She hasn't had a proper meeting with the headmaster since the beginning of this year, even as the time continues to tick away.

"I figure I couldn't sleep, so thought of going through some assignments before writing back home" Fleur replied sheepishly.

"How nice… Mrs. Delacour would be delighted to receive your news but I wish to share something with you, do join me in my office" The headmaster's eyes glitters with mischief and amusement as he speaks.

"Sure thing, Professor" Fleur mutters gently as the headmaster nods his head in appreciation.

They arrived on the ground level of the West Tower "Candy pops" The old man murmurs to the grayish gargoyle statues, standing side-by side.

The door immediately spread wide open.

"Sugary products are highly addictive, this way please, Professor Delacour" Albus lifted his arm to lead her in.

The memories of being back in this room, brings up tiny pieces of memories, that particular spot she's standing on, happens to be same spot for all her Tournament meetings, although she has to admit it was much colder back then.

"_Perhaps back then, Voldermort is very much alive"_ Fleur proclaimed inwardly.

"Professor Delacour, please have a seat" The headmaster cuts through her thoughts.

The blonde walks over to the dark-brownish table and sat comfortably on the seat.

"Professor, you said you have something for me?" Fleur begins calmly.

The veela within, purred softly, to be wary of any signs that troubles might be coming.

"I'm so sorry it took so long to have a proper talk with you this year, although I'm pretty sure Ms. Granger has gotten your hands full with her perspective mind-sets and logics".

Yeah sure, he has absolutely no idea how much she has been giving her constant migraines but Hermione is still….

…..wait…. did he just said Ms. Granger? But how did he…..?

Was she even that obvious?

"Sir, how did you….?" The taller woman widens her eyes in shock while her Professor chuckles back warmly.

"Oh don't mind the old man, he was just merely being curious but judging from the way Ms. Granger is showing her affection, it's pretty obvious" The older man explained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude" Fleur apologized with a guilty tone.

Another big pause.

Hermione is showing her affection? Please kindly enlighten her clueless brain because she's losing it from all these information.

"Ms. Granger is showing her affection? How is that even close to being possible?" The blonde exclaimed with anxiety.

"Ms. Granger has never been good with her words except her logical reasoning but judging by the way she reacts is the opposite track of anyone you ever knew".

"And even though she might have responded quite bluntly but that doesn't mean she's harmful, there were miscommunications in between" The grayish man commented.

"Yes apparently, even her most recent outburst, reciting how much she hates me whenever we come into contact, how right on I am, Professor".

"Patience is the greatest variance of all, you could have been pressurizing her, so the burden is build upon her shoulders and hence the straight look" The older man replies with a simple grin.

No… she couldn't be wrong, the symptoms of hatred is there, her head suddenly felt heavy as she absorbs the information in, even the cozy weather beneath the glorious castle previously has turned stormy-gray.

Her heart starts thumping faster and just couldn't slow down, leads her into constant dizziness.

She needs to lie down fast before her whole world starts to black-out.

"Are you alright, Professor Delacour?" The headmaster enquires as he cautiously watches her strained expressions.

"_Non_… a bit of dizziness, I'm sorry but I've got to go, Professor" Fleur mutters weakly.

"Not at all, please carry on" Albus replied warmly.

With a slight curtsy towards the headmaster, Fleur makes her way back up her dormitory, her palms press against her throbbing head, she is fully aware she has reached her limits and any other forms of confrontations would seal off her life.

"Professor…?" A muffled voice came into contact upon her next step, forward.

"Hermione…?" Fleur murmurs as she squint her eyes at the blurry figure.

"Oh yes I am but what are you doing up here? This is the Gryffindor dormitory" The brunette questions.

Fleur lifted her head to study her surroundings but those bright lights above her pierce right into her vision, almost knocking her over but agile dainty fingers caught hold of her before she collapses.

"Professor, are you alright? You looked pale…" The younger woman exclaimed.

Did she hear wrongly? Hermione sounded worried; maybe after all, it wasn't a bad thing to absorb all those _bloody_ information at one shot.

"I'm fine… just a bit of giddiness…" Fleur responded as she relaxes her entire weight against the younger woman, enjoying this short-lived luxury.

"Where have you been? And who were you with?" Hermione proclaimed with obvious anxiety in her tone.

Fleur refuses to respond as the shorter woman drags her into the common room, while doing so; she could sniff old books and fresh parchments off the brunette's body, how enchanting.

"You look awful; rest here while I get Madam Pomfrey" Hermione laid her back against the gray sofa before walking out, in the direction of the hospital wing.

Fleur could barely nod her head and Hermione was out of sight, the gentle touches and warmth that the brunette gave out was quickly replaced by the cold chilling air.

With nothing more to digest, she dozes off, accompanied by soft snoring.

"Fleur….?" A small and low voice gently nudges her awake.

Fleur was thrown back to earth as she regains back some senses but her frown soon turns deeper as she saw the disgruntled look on the brunette's face.

The veela gave a pitiful look _"Oh Hermione darling, please come and embrace my broken soul"_.

Fleur resisted the urge to roll her blue-orbs _"Please… stop embarrassing us"_.

"_Shut up and continue acting, you're giving us away"_ The veela rebuked while putting on another pathetic look.

"_Please, veela….?"_ Fleur begs were cut off as Madam Pomfrey gently touches her.

"I think you need stronger potions, Ms. Granger please kindly keep an eye on Professor Delacour while I get back to the Infirmary to grab more potions" Madam Pomfrey informed shortly before taking her leave hastily.

The silence between them was awkward but yet comforting as no words came in exchange with each other but Fleur miss the touches of the younger woman, the cold air tingling on her skin is making her shivering.

Hermione looks adorable standing there with her hands tuck in her jeans front pocket while pacing up and down the concrete floor but Fleur needed more than those adorable looks, she needs her warmth.

"Hey…." Fleur cursed inwardly at her hoarse voice _"God… I sound like a toad"_.

"_But you are a toad"_. Those orbs rolled sarcastically.

The shorter woman gradually steps forward and grabs hold of her hands, the warm touches rushes back into her blood, warming her up instantly.

"You shouldn't be moving… come on, lie back down" Hermione reprimanded half-heartedly.

The soft grin squeezes back on her lips as Hermione places her back down on the sofa.

Fleur grasps even tighter of her dainty hands as the brunette tries to pull away "Please don't take this warmth away, I need it…"

Fleur heard her sighs slipping aloud but felt more relieved when Hermione sat down at the edge of the sofa.

"W-what happened to you?" Hermione asked in low soft tone.

The veela beneath danced in victory _"She loves you! She loves you! I knew it!"_

"_Excuse me ma belle while I killed this veela within me"_ Fleur sighed inwardly _"Do you mind? I'm trying to win this sympathy"_.

"_Oh wicked… you are good in this, Fleur… ok ok I will keep my mouth shut"_ The veela returned a cute expression.

The empathy look on Hermione's face was endearing, even as the younger woman came into closer contact, Fleur felt her heart thumping wildly.

She couldn't care how recent was her separation, nor neither how the entire wizardry world would laugh at her for being a coward as she finally comes to term, the power of love.

It closes the huge gap in her heart, it gave a new meaning to her life and most importantly, to hell with those who has a problem with her sexual preference.

For Hermione Granger is her only choice.

"Hermione…?" The taller blonde nudges.

"Y-yes Professor?" The brunette mutters as she turns to face the taller blonde.

"I-I'm sorry for all this" Fleur apologized sheepishly.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You have done nothing wrong".

"Yes I did, if not why am I always suffering your wrath?" Fleur cautiously emphasis.

"Well… that doesn't mean anything; I was just pulling your leg".

"Pulling my leg? Whatever for?"

"I don't know, you just look funny been pulled on" Hermione chuckles.

Fleur stares in amazement as she stares at the brunette before her, Merlin must have wasted too much time creating her beauty and had failed to see the true beauty right before her.

But she hated standing out of Hermione's world and unable to seek any comfort within, if only she could have a fair chance with her.

"There's something I wish to ask you about…" Fleur stutters nervously.

"What is it…?" Hermione's eyes widen as she spoke, slightly puzzled by the nervousness.

"H-have y-you got a-any feelings for-r me-e?" Fleur manages to choke out her words.

The brunette raised an eyebrow "What? Feelings for you? What makes you think so?"

"I don't know… Professor Dumbledore told me your signs" Fleur shrugged lazily.

The expressions spread over Hermione's face were unpredictable, it seems like she was thinking of what to say, that she does feel the same for her or maybe worse, to just reject her flatly.

Fleur felt her body trembling with fear as she waited patiently for the answer, it has been twenty years and it's her first time Fleur felt her anxiety are slowly eating up on her.

And who said beauty queens wouldn't feel inferior when it comes to their desire mates?

"Maybe or maybe not… I don't know; what have I been giving away?" Hermione answered after a prolong period of silence.

The taller blonde stares at her in disbelief _"And what kind of stupid answer is that?"_

"What?" The blonde stares blankly back at her.

"I said I don't know, what's your point anyway?" Hermione licks her bottom lips nervously.

That question left Fleur dumb-folded, she swallows that big chunk of fears down her throat "I guess if you have been attentive, you might have notice something regarding me to you, by then maybe you'll see my point".

Another awkward pause.

"I still don't get it" Hermione shakes her head in despair.

"Hermione, I've fallen for someone… deeply" Fleur begins slowly.

"How secretive… so, who is it?" Another eyebrow furrows.

"Someone who sits in my class, who scores perfectly during my lessons and who isn't afraid to raise their points" Fleur continues.

Hermione drags a pointed look before scowling deeply "You crazy woman, how could you fall for Harry? He's Ginny's mate!"

The taller blonde steps further away as the brunette continues yelling in frustration.

"_And you call that intelligence? Mon dieu!"_ Fleur mutters angrily.

"_Seriously honey, I'm disappointed in you too, how could you think of Harry, that pothead? No offence though"_ The veela retorted with its fingers tucks in its ears.

"Hermione!" Fleur raised her tone higher all those ranting.

And that did manage to bring a sudden halt to the noises; Fleur felt the vibrations in her chest ceases too.

"What?" The brunette huffed in irritation.

"Have you ever of anybody else besides Monsieur Harry? And obviously I know he belongs to Ginny…" Fleur replied with a disgusted look.

That is the last straw Fleur had with the shorter woman, since when did she flirts, teases and grins in the directions of that raven-haired boy? Surely, guesses as it deems fit but not to the extent of her been accused like this.

"Ron? Seamus? Or Severus?" Hermione enquiries with another blank stare.

"No! Her last name is Granger and who bores the heroine name, HERMIONE!" Fleur yelps in anger.

Hermione widens her mouth like a goldfish but no words came out, so Fleur took charge of the situation and filled her in.

"I'm sorry but I hope you don't take it too hard, I've always been cautious around you at the beginning but at the end, my feelings got over me and I couldn't take my mind off you anymore, Hermione, please give me a chance, I really wish to cherish you" Fleur murmurs softly.

The words replays back and forth like a broken player in her mind, she felt her earth shaking as she takes in the expressions off the brunette's face.

"You…. love me?" Hermione asked with a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Yes, always have and always will".

Silence settled back between them, as Fleur bores her feelings back at the younger woman.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello, I'm back, I left my job, but my remaining time is to be placed on studies and my driving course, anyway, I'll be picking up on Defence Against Professor Delacour too, do enjoy and I'll catch up soon... WooHoo

* * *

><p><strong>Love Potions, Professor Delacour<strong>

Chapter Four

The wintry sunshine decides to dwell on for another few more hours before it settling down for the night, while a silvery-golden blonde stares at the empty space lying before her, taking in the quietness of the room as a form of a temporary escape.

She is trying to comprehend what the younger woman had mentioned earlier before they were separated while the letter that had flown all the way from the Ministry wasn't helping her at all.

She felt her soul slacking off but the veela within her would rather dive deep into the Black Lake as a last resort to all her sufferings.

She eyes the neat cursive-written letter for another prolong second before unfolding to read its contents.

_Dear Ms. Fleur Isabelle Delacour,_

_It has came to our closest attention that you have reached another much celebrated year at Hogwarts as a Potions Master and it brings us great pleasure to offer you a position at the Department of Magic as an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_We do personally picks members who had done exceptionally well during their school days and any extra activities beyond school life and which in this case, we had based on the Merits during your results in __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic__ and the Triwizard Tournament which was held in 1994._

_Henceforth, we hereby attached the letter of agreement along with this note, we sincerely hope you would give priority consideration to this offer and please do not hesitate to contact any of our Senior Aurors or myself for any pending doubts._

_We look forward from hearing you soon and thank you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mr. __Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister, Ministry of Magic_

Her sigh growls deeper as she throws the letter onto the coffee table.

Fleur has been very much aware of the recruitments the Ministry is setting up as she had overheard several members of the Order mentioning about it and this puzzles her even after Voldermort has long gone.

And just days ago, the Daily Prophet had reported the sighting of a potential death eater sneaking on the grounds of Little Hangleton, the residues of Tom Riddles' long-deceased parents where he was suspected by a off-duty Auror, who saw him lurking suspiciously around the premises, and who wasted no time stunning him before he could make his escape.

But Fleur did witness how the war has taken the lives of innocent muggles and wizards alike; she swore she would do anything to protect her loved ones (including one who doesn't returns her affections).

The only memory that keeps haunting her was the one where Hermione was held hostage in the Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lestrange during the wizarding war, even now whenever she shuts her eyes, she could hear her torturing cries and pains.

Those scars continue to remain etched in her senses even till this very date.

Hermione, it's been days since they last spoken and Fleur just couldn't take her mind off the younger brunette, her every breaths and words has been engraved on her skin.

_Flashback_

"_I still couldn't get it, why would you choose someone like me?" Hermione exclaimed with exasperation._

"_There aren't any reasons, it just happens this way" Fleur explained as she mindfully watches the younger woman's expressions._

"_Oh…"_

"_Hermione, apparently 'oh' wasn't the answer I'm looking for, would you please give me a chance to truly cherish you?" Fleur asked as she steps closer to the brunette, the scent of smooth vanilla and fresh letters giving off her body._

"_No…"_

_The taller blonde stopped dead in her tracks as the truth sunk deeper into her heart._

"_What…?" Fleur's mind became cloudier as she stood before the younger brunette._

_The veela beneath purred a deep sigh and just snuggles closer to Fleur's shivering soul for any short-lived comforts._

"_Don't get me wrong, I just don't feel the same and let alone to fall for you or maybe I wasn't used to us but still we do need time" Hermione gave a sympathy look as she spoke._

"_So you mean you wouldn't fall for me even if I were to give in everything?" Fleur carefully asks._

"_I don't know… it seems there's still something missing between us, Fleur" Hermione explained._

"_Like what…?" The blonde proclaims with anxiety._

"_I've no idea neither" The shorter woman replies with a deep frown._

_Flashback ends_

That was the only words she ever said and it had been on Fleur's mind since then, but for now, she doesn't have extra time to figure all these out as she grabs her long cloak and wand alongside before apparating straight to the Ministry.

Within a splinting moment, Fleur landed safely near the Fountain of the Brethren, she takes in the background of the Atrium and notices the glowing of the golden statue from where she had landed, with minimum light shining against the surface; it seems so mysterious yet enchanting.

Fleur stares in admiration for a few seconds before regaining her position and heads towards the Minister's office.

She stood before the golden-brown entrance which bears the Minister's name and title, Fleur gave two long and one short knocks against the heavy door.

A voice within, acknowledges her entrance.

"Ms. Delacour, what a pleasure to see you, such an honor to have you in my office this early morning" Kingsley greeted warmly when he saw Fleur entering the room with gracefulness.

Fleur allows her lips to twitch into a light smile before greeting him politely "Thank you Minister and how nice is it to see you again".

Another outright lie when it has been so obvious about his motives.

But to be away from Hermione is another problem altogether and now isn't the time to settle with the Minister beside her.

"Yes and so do I; please come in…" Kingsley invited with another grin.

Fleur shuts the door after her entrance; the old door gave a shrieking crack upon the stillness of the room.

"You must have been wondering why had we selected you over thousand candidates but truthfully, we really need strong-headed members to join our forces and I'm sure you must have been noticing the amount of recruitments happening around the Ministry and we wouldn't want to let loose on our security level" Kingsley explained with a stern expression before crackling a light smile.

"The amount of recruitments in here is enough to set the wizarding world on unnecessary panics; you are making it as though Voldermort is back and who have you been recruiting?" Fleur retorts before wringing her nose in disgust.

"I'm afraid this is top secret with regards to our recruitments, and we will be getting fresh graduates by the end of this term but surprisingly, among all the highly-possible candidates, Ms. Granger was one of those who responded quite apprehensively" Kingsley replied with another light grin.

Fleur's blue orbs immediately widen in disbelief as her mind recalls that familiar name "What? Ms. Granger? Is she joining as an Auror?"

The swirling of these thoughts causes her heart to thump faster as she struggles to regain her breathing, and what a naïve woman, this isn't child's play, Hermione would get herself killed, was she doing it on purpose?

"I'm afraid not, but she seems rather more interested on eradicating those oppressive pro-purebloods law that had been on-going in the community, it's such a huge research but it's definitely for a noble cause" Kingsley replies with a light grin.

"_She might as well eradicate magical creatures"_ Fleur mumbles to herself.

"Anyway Ms. Delacour, back to our issue, please kindly consider this position. It's such a great opportunity to upgrade your skills and experiences plus you could be a Senior Auror after three years of exposures, do give it a thought, don't rush your reply now" Kingsley said with a gentle expression.

"Right, I got you but Minister, do me a favor, please kindly let me know if Ms. Granger has accepted your proposal" Fleur pleaded with a soft tone.

The Minister raised his eyebrows before murmuring in low tone "Ms. Granger, she has caught your eyes, hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid this is top secret with regards to my personal affair, have a good day, Minister" Fleur rebuked before bowing slightly to mark her leave.

"_Lovely, we might have perfect partner very soon in this Ministry"_ Kingsley gave a light thought as Fleur shuts the door after her.

The blonde disapparates directly back to Hogwarts but she had accidentally landed on the grounds of the enormous school library.

Even though it wasn't a very ideally spot due to its loud cracking, but Fleur's face flushes when she saw Hermione seated in the corner of the library, engrossed in her daily assignments.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Granger" The taller blonde interrupted the brunette's concentrations as she steps closer.

Instantly the chilling air was replaced with a touch of warmth around her body, Fleur grins lightly before settling down beside her.

Hermione throws a frown across her lovely face but the brunette still looks absolutely adorable with her lips pouting out like this.

"Fleur…. what are you doing here?" Hermione cuts through her formality and went straight to the point.

"Oui… I just came back from the Ministry, in which I have to say I'm exceptionally surprised to see your name on the candidates list" Fleur exclaimed with a bright smile.

Hermione furrows her eyebrows, indicating her own privacy has been invaded "You went to the Ministry? And what were you given based on his offerings?"

"_Honey, love is a game, two could play"_ The veela returns a croaked smile.

"An Auror… and what about you?" Fleur queries with a smirk.

"A Senior Oppressor" Hermione rolled her orbs quite subjectively.

How fascinating… the Minister did actually realizes the potential beneath that pretty face (it's not meant to be a crude remark) but her problems begins to resurface upon the thoughts of their missing chemistry.

"Though I have a more straightforward problem, which you did mention back a few days ago" The taller blonde shrugged lazily.

"And what's that?" Hermione narrows her eyes as she queries back.

"What do I need to do to win you over?"

"Fleur, something is missing between us and you can't expect me to fall for you when you have done absolutely nothing to capture my heart" The younger woman hinted with a smirk smacked on her face.

"Pursue? Is pursuing all you ever wanted and looking for?" Fleur widen her eyes in distraught as she fails to realize the needs to pursue one's heart.

"I'm impressed… but you need to be very discreet about this, I don't want to be standing on loose grounds just because of us, alright Professor Delacour?" Hermione gave another adoring look.

"I'm impressed too, at the amount of work you want me to put in for you, you could be pretty cranky" Fleur commented while Hermione tucks her tongue out at the taller blonde.

"What about love potions? Does it sound good on you?"

"You try and I swear you won't live to see tomorrow" Hermione threatens with a straight look.


	5. Chapter Five

**Love Potions, Professor Delacour**

Chapter Five

The quietness of the room echoes against the chilling walls as Fleur sat cross-legged in a private corner of the library, reading up the Advanced Philosophy of Potions Brewing, scribbling anything useful that she catch-sight on.

Eyeing every sentence enthusiastically, she accidentally flapped to the chapter on Effects and Affects of Amortentia, the fine explanations of the brewing makes her flushed as Fleur carefully scripts down the basic ingredients and the methods of conjuring it.

"_She said she would kill you, remember her threats?"_ The veela suddenly speaks up.

"_Continue your nap and don't interrupt me, I'm trying to understand the brewing"_ Fleur retorted while tracing each word with her perfectly manicured finger.

Fleur ignored the immature creature and continues her scribbling but once she's done with her writing, the beast was already out of breathe _"Serve you right, I was trying to get it done, and there you were, spitting around like a Troll"._

"_I'm an extremely gorgeous veela, I grow wings and have a halo at the tip of my head"_ The veela flutters itself with honors and admirations.

Fleur blew a lengthy sigh before packing up her books and quills to take her leave, the moment she left the doorway; the brunette's face appeared right before her.

Fighting back a shocked grunt, the taller woman gave a seductive smile "Hello Ms. Granger, practicing on your theories again?"

But Hermione did the opposite as small gasps of surprise left her lips "P-professor…?"

"A pleasure to see you and how's your oppressive laws coming up? I heard you have started appealing to amendments on elves-rights" Fleur commented with a light grin.

"Y-yes but the Minister needs further review and he will push it to higher court for the number of supports before he could implement anything, though I have to say, the Wizengamot are indirectly evading my appeals and standings" Hermione clicked her tongue in disapproval.

Fleur raises her fingers to her lips, trying to appear as though she's deep in her thoughts "The Wizengamot are a bunch of cranky warthogs, since when have they ever listen? We wouldn't be in the hands of Voldermort, if it wasn't for their disbeliefs".

The blonde caught the golden stare as she exhales her frustration, reminding herself that this is not the time to talk about the past "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up old wounds".

But Hermione just gave a reassuring smile "No worries, Professor… we are living well now, at least… but I have to go now and I hope you don't dwell too much on the past, we have to eventually let it go someday".

Fleur shares her optimistic view and gave a light nod in appreciation "Yes I guess so too, I will see you during classes then".

With another glint of admiration, Fleur walks in the opposite direction but due to the narrow corridor they are put in, Hermione knocks into her right arm, and pieces of parchments were scattered all over the place.

Both women quickly bend over to pick the papers up but one particular note that the brunette had tabbed on, leave her looking baffled and startled.

Fleur glances over the parchment before grabbing the paper over hastily, while Hermione glares at her in repulsion and disregards.

"Amortentia brewing? Why are there notes on this particular potion? Are you sure this is what you will be teaching us during classes?" Hermione raised her dark eyebrows as she speaks.

The taller woman struggles for an answer as her brain gets to work but Hermione, being the most gifted witch in the community, beats her to it "You are brewing Amortentia because of me, isn't it?"

"I didn't brew it for you, I was just going to test the affects of it, and I have no intention to use it on you neither" The blonde retorted with obvious stumbling in her words.

"I would have you know, your death is near, and shall you put that stench near my senses, I would personally tore you apart, Professor Delacour, its persuade and not pursue" Without another word, Hermione left her, standing at the dark corner of the library entrance, as little light reflected on the retreating shadow.

The taller blonde throws her palm at the back of her neck, as though rubbing the sudden heaviness off her body, but no matter how much it takes, Hermione has to fall for her before she starts losing control over her transformation.

Another day went by as Fleur struggles to get up from her flowery-knitted mattress, the sun drift its ray through the overly-large window and onto the hard ground, she draws in a breath before getting ready to jot down her classes.

"Good morning Professor" A group of fifth-year Ravenclaw students greeted her as she walks up to the crowded corridors.

"Good morning, have you had your breakfast?" Fleur returns a polite smile and the students practically swooned over.

"We had a brilliant breakfast, though we didn't see you at the teachers' table, were you out in the morning?" A rather petite-looking student popped out of nowhere, to probe her that question.

"_Git… what is it got to do with you, to where I'm going?"_ The veela sneers.

"_Be nice, veela…"_

"_Don't be like my mother"._

"_As though you have one"_ Fleur mocks harshly.

"_You….!"_

"Professor… Professor?" The short sharp voice interrupted their arguments while the veela cause eruptions in Fleur's mind.

"I'm sorry kids, but I've got to go, see you around" Fleur politely declined before making her mad rush to the West Tower.

During their intervention, the taller woman swore she saw Hermione turning into the corner of the basement staircase, the brunette is looking suspicious as Fleur decides to catch up behind her, eyeing her every movements and expressions.

The taller woman came to halt at the third level as Hermione stood outside an empty classroom, finally taking in her surroundings, it seems like the head perfect private bathroom, the cracking of the door disrupts her guessing, and she saw Draco's popping his head out with a jerky grin.

Fleur gasps in surprise as she saw Hermione gave him a dismayed expression before stepping in.

And before the taller woman could stop the brunette, the door was slammed shut in her face; she places her ear onto the racket door and heard soft murmurings behind the shattered enclosure.

The taller woman was determined to flick down the door with her wand but resisted when she heard Hermione's voice coming from beneath.

"Malfoy, do you know I would get expelled for lingering in a private spot?" Hermione mutters in irritation.

"Granger, trust me, I would rather have myself killed than to breath in the same air as you" Draco rolled his dark orbs as he rebukes.

"Whatever, just spit your point" Irritations were gushing in the younger woman's voice as Fleur steps closer to the door.

"Stay away from Professor Delacour, she's not that type of person you could afford to get involved with" Malfoy warned while the taller woman raised an eyebrow at her mentioned name.

"Malfoy, get your points straightened, which grimly eyes of yours, saw me hanging out with Professor Delacour?" The brunette throws her anger back at him, bringing their angers to another level.

"God damn it, she's a Harpies, you shouldn't be wasting your life with her, and I've seen the way she looks at you during classes, don't even try to deny that you don't feel the same way" Malfoy commented while the blonde flushes behind closed door, but now it's not the time to feel flattered, Draco had caught her glancing with admiration at the younger brunette.

"Like hell, you think I would care who is she staring at, and what are your motives in warning me about all these?" Hermione begins to tone down as she speaks.

"The Ministry would be amending its law soon, and based on insider's info, the Dept of Enforcement would be coming down on legalized magical creatures" Draco warns about the critical situation, the younger brunette is unaware of.

While Fleur felt her anger grows as she listens intensively to their conversations.

"What? Who was the one who appealed such amendments? And why would you tell me such thing?" The brunette growled in irritation.

Draco gave a disgusted smirk "To think you are the smartest witch in whole of Hogwarts, but yet your intelligence is up on the level of a Grindylow".

"Get out of here, there's somebody coming up" Hermione warns when she heard large footsteps marching up their way.

Without any respond, Draco gritted his teeth and left the room without looking back, while Hermione struggles to leave the premises, a strong hand grasps hold of her mouth and pulls her into an empty closet, the figure spins her around and the shorter woman almost yelps in surprise.

"Fleur…?" Hermione widen her eyes in frantic rush when she saw who it was.

By then, Fleur's eyes had gone from bright midnight blue to frosty ocean blue "Oui… I see you have a wonderful time with Monsieur Malfoy, has he warned you about coming near magical creatures?"

The blonde saw Hermione swallows that chunk of fears down her throat as she regains posture "You heard that?"

"Loud enough to drive you away" The silvery-golden blonde responded.

She didn't mean to throw her anger back at the shorter woman but the way Draco had conveyed his message across, is enough to drive her into early transformation.

"I wasn't driven away, Fleur… I bet you have heard the whole conversation but rest assured I'm not going to listen to his craps; haven't I known him well enough?" Hermione explained with a dry tone.

"With the exception of him tricking you up here, the Ministry isn't bend on making me marked, its only he, himself who's setting me up" Fleur gave a disgruntled snarl.

"What? And why would he want to set you up?" Hermione asked with curiosity flickering in her golden-brown orbs.

"Because he is interested in marking you" Fleur gave another disgusted look.

"That's utter rubbish" As those words slowly sunk into the brunette's mind.

"Love me then; quit giving others a chance…" Fleur pleaded with hurt evident in her voice.

"For your info, I didn't give him any slight chances, can we stop brooding on this topic? Its making me sick, please excuse me, we still have lessons to get to" And with that, Hermione presses on the door knob and she's out of the way.

The taller blonde's face turns slightly blue at the anguish running in her blood, and no matter how, she's not going to lose to a pureblood with ugly-looking features and Hermione is bound to be hers.


	6. Chapter Six

**Love Potions, Professor Delacour**

Chapter Six

The evening sun is starting to settle down outside the misty window as Fleur thought of her conversation with Hermione, earlier on.

"_What were you expecting? You should be grateful she wasn't lying in his arms"_ The veela commented lazily.

Despite of how much she hates this outcome, still she has to agree with the veela that at least Hermione is not breathing Malfoy's stinky name, but yet that didn't stop her from being suspicious of that pure-breed ferret.

"_I wasn't whining, but my pursuing on her is starting to get onto my nerves, I'm getting desperate"_ The sweet maiden responded while rubbing her temples.

Just then, a brilliant idea struck her mind _"Of course, why didn't I think of it? I could brew the love potion for her"_ The blonde exclaimed which successfully earn a gasp from the veela.

"_Are you nuts? What love potion are you thinking about? Are we talking about the magical brewing or the muggles-type brewing?"_ The veela questioned.

Fleur rolled her eyes at the expense of the remark _"Honestly, you called yourself the alter ego of me? Since when did we learn about muggle potions?"_

"_Oh"_ Came the dumb answer as Fleur digs among her mountain-stacked books and above her shelves for the manual she had borrowed last evening.

After a few minutes of serious searching, Fleur was so close to giving up, till she saw the familiar title seated near her cozy room window; she eagerly picks it up before settling down on her couch to comprehend the book into the chilling night.

"Achoo".

"Bless you, Hermione… you didn't cover up last night?" Parvati questioned with a dreamy look.

"I did but then again, maybe I did not… I do feel horrible this morning" Hermione replied with another deep sniff while attempting to get up from her bed.

Parvati walks over to Hermione's bedside before placing her palm over the brunette's forehead, which immediately she yelps aloud "Blimey Hermione, your forehead is so heated till you could brew a Polyjuice potion over it".

Lavender who just came out from the bathroom, chuckles aloud and Hermione spare no effort in rolling her brown eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, you couldn't attend lessons in this manner" Lavender offers as soon as she saw the deadly meaning behind the brunette's eyes.

"No… I'm fine, I will pop some left-over potions later on, you better get going, you are going to be late" Hermione replied weakly.

Parvati gave a worried look across Lavender's face, who gave her an assuring nod that Hermione would be fine on her own.

"Okay then, Hermione, have plenty of rest and I will inform Harry and Ron about your absence, but do call for help if you need anything, alright?" Lavender comforts warmly.

"No problem about it, you better get going, Professor Delacour hates late-comers" Hermione replied before letting out a shaky breathe over that definite-familiar last name.

Parvati gave another understanding nod before leaving the room with Lavender, leaving Hermione even deeper in thoughts.

"Blimey, is Hermione alright?" Harry questions with a serious tone.

"Will she be at Madam Pomfrey's now?" Ron interrupts right then.

Parvati had informed them as soon she saw the both of them had settled down beside her desk, and their expressions were plastered with nothing but seriousness and anxiousness.

Lavender beats Parvati in answering their never-ending queries "Yes, she's fine, she assured us she could manage on her own, so we don't have to worry about her, I'm sure she will be fine".

They couldn't continue their conversations as Fleur steps into the classroom with a cold expression; nobody could mutter a word as they patiently waits for the blonde to start her lesson.

Fleur scans the room gradually and was alarmed when she noticed Hermione and Malfoy were missing in this class.

"Profession, ermm… Hermione is feeling unwell, so she had requested for a day away from classes" Parvati responded with a shaky tone.

The blonde's jaws works harshly against her mouth as she takes in Hermione's sick condition.

"_This is no good…"_ The veela lets out another exasperated sigh.

"And what about Mr. Malfoy?" Fleur questions again while ignoring the veela.

"He's on healing ground for his bruised arms, Professor" Pansy replied with a pitiful look.

The veela wriggled its nose in disgust while Fleur controls her emotions and began her totally uninterested teachings.

But after hours of advanced potions brewing, Fleur releases the class with an impatient attitude; she picks up her textbooks and left the class without another word.

"You are wasting my time" Malfoy sneered while backing himself away from the brunette.

"Nobody had asked you to help me, by the way" Hermione retorted with an irritated look.

Seriously, what's with the divination predication? Among the entire school mates, she had to check in with Malfoy besides her bed ward, but earlier on, Hermione was feeling more nauseous than ever and with stumbled footsteps, she make her way to Madam Promfey's office, who quickly admitted her to lie in the same ward as Malfoy.

After struggling silently for a few minutes, the brunette had the urge to replenish her dry throat, and refusing to beg for help; Hermione reaches out with difficulty to grab the handle of the jar but ended up on the floor as she lost balance of her weight.

She groaned in pain as she struggles to get up from the chilling ground but another milky white hand reaches out to her level, she looks up to the owner before shyly grabbing his hand for balance.

Soon, they lay back in silence as they listen to each other breathing and it wasn't long before Malfoy had to start his whining again.

"Please cut all your machismo, because it isn't working on me" Hermione retorted with an irritation tone.

"I'm not surprised, just seeing how often do you hang out with that insane part-demon" Malfoy snarls.

Hermione's brown eyes darkened as Malfoy insulted Fleur without any restraints "Malfoy, I would fully appreciate if you keep those comments to yourself, I don't need to hear these".

"And to think Fleur was the top student in Beauxbatons, yet she couldn't event predict Hermione Granger, another top nerd was drooling over her" Malfoy mocks coldly.

"Malfoy!" Hermione interrupted fiercely.

The sudden outburst forces her eyes to shut tightly as she slowly regains back her heart beat, but without letting down her guard all these while.

Malfoy carefully eyes her as he speaks "Granger, the fire burning in your eyes are obvious, so don't bother to deny it, you love her, so what is stopping you in winning this battle?"

"Are you barking mad? Return those feelings for her? In case you have failed to notice, she descended from old French magical family, homosexual is out of the traditions, Malfoy" The brunette continues her ranting.

Malfoy returns a blank look before reasoning out again "Granger, she thought I was in love with you, she couldn't see your feelings for her, what you are shielding her from? Deaths or traditions?"

Tears are starting to form on her brownish orbs, when was the last time she had loved someone so deeply, and only to have her own feelings trumped upon? This will be her first and it will also be her last time, Fleur had totally got her in this mess.

But it all started three years ago, Hermione has never raised any issues with regards to the opposite genders, and even with Harry and Ron around, they still remains her closest friends but everything start changing as soon she was caught on par level with the blonde goddess.

Since then, the brunette would secretly keep a lookout for the young blonde; who is easily spotted among her close friends and fine suitors, but despite of all these, Hermione has never make her move towards the beauty queen, admiring her from afar.

Soon after, she is very much aware of her friendship was much closer due to the TriWizard Tournament that Harry and her were involved and just as quickly, the whole ordeal was over and they had lost contact with each other, but the burning in her chest came back alive after she overheard that the blonde is returning back to Hogwarts, the warm sensation drew another eager anticipation within her.

As days goes by, the feelings grew and before she could blink her eyes, Fleur confesses her feelings but Hermione knows they could never be together.

"Be it death with traditions, you still have to make your feelings known, even if things aren't supposed to be this way, you should end this admirations quickly, it's better to leave than to find more excuses" Malfoy once again shattered her thoughts.

Her tears couldn't control any longer, it falls like the snowy weather outside the frosty windows, and with that, she felt sudden warm embracing her, as two arms snake around her shoulders, just like a reflex reaction, Hermione leans into Malfoy's grip and sob softly.

This coincidence movement happens right after Fleur passes through the huge entrance, her eyes darkened, fists tightened and her breathe shortened.

Fleur paused in her steps, she swore she heard a soft sobbing sound coming beneath the heavy doors, is that Hermione crying in Malfoy's embrace?

"_Please don't…"_

The burning in her chest increases, her surroundings had begun to blurry out "Hermione…" God, she was supposed to be fuming but the desperateness in her soul says the opposite.

The two lonely figures stay halt in their action and the brunette immediately shoves Malfoy aside, before throwing a guilty look across Fleur's direction.

Their silent interaction expresses tons of unknown emotions and sensations but none had the willingness to break the cold barrier.

Malfoy decided to break the awkward barrier just then "Professor Delacour? A surprise to see you in here, were you looking for us?"

Not losing her attention on the brunette, Fleur spoke with a shaky voice "No, Monsieur Malfoy, the one I'm looking for, isn't…. here".

Hermione graze up at the comment but Fleur had made her move towards the entrance, and quietness once again echoed the entire castle as the brunette falls to the ground, hugging her knees and sobbing even harder.

The afternoon was drenched in wetness as it rains, just like the coldness engulfed her heart, she no longer finds the need to breathe as she laid side-by-side with Malfoy, even after the ordeal, the pure-breed refuses to leave the room, as his arms had eventually went back to her shoulders, holding her closely and tightly.

"She had mistaken us…" Hermione's voice was barely audible.

"Well, apparently that was quite the case, but what were you expecting? She might have believed we are finally together now" Malfoy stated as a matter-of-fact.

The brunette turns her head towards Malfoy and stares deep into his eyes "What you mean by she might have believed we are finally together now?"

"And they call you the cleverest witch of your age, but you flunked badly in predication, think about it, I hugged you just now, two worse enemies of the century, were in same room, breathing the same air, and who in the right mind would think we are comforting each other? There's definitely sparks they thought we created" Malfoy reminded.

Hermione's mouth hung wide while Malfoy continues "Our mistake has gotten worse, either you accept or correct this mistake".

Hermione blinks for once then twice "Correct our mistake? Are you suggesting we should continue this pretending? Or are you actually suggesting we should make it real?"

Malfoy scratches at the back of his head "Make it real… don't deny it, I know you do feel the same for me, I had felt it in your hug".

Hermione bites her inner lips "Don't be so full of yourself, Malfoy… don't ever assume I have fall for you, just because I was in your embrace".

"So we are back to enemies now?" Malfoy remarked bluntly.

Hermione shook her head slowly "No, we are not enemies, but neither are we friends nor lovers, Fleur will always be my only woman, and despite of all these, I appreciate your lending of shoulder but no, I could no longer fall for any other, I'm sorry…. Draco".

With Hermione's last endearment, the brunette left the room with a heavy headache, all these wouldn't have happened, if Fleur was still in France but still that doesn't stop her from at least feeling blissed for now, cause Fleur is more obsessed with her.

The brunette looks out to the windows, the snowy weather has stopped and the sun is slowly perking up, it seems like everything is finally going back on the right path.

But for now, she has more important things to deal with Fleur and herself.

What about a love potion? Will Fleur realize Hermione is crazy over her too? Or should they take their pace even slower?

Nothing was thought of, as the brunette quickly strolled over to the library.


End file.
